Problem: $20.951 + 1.01 = $
Explanation: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${{20} + {0} = {2}0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$